


maybe I just wanna be yours

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Oral Sex, mention of past clary/maureen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Izzy are fighting a big ugly demon, she has no idea what it's called, but it looks like a giant slug with too many antennas and a nasty habit of evading Izzy's whip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> title from the artic monkey song since i listened to it way too many times writing this
> 
> ([tumblr ^.^](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/))

Clary and Izzy are fighting a big ugly demon, she has no idea what it's called, but it looks like a giant slug with too many antennas and a nasty habit of evading Izzy's whip. They were only checking out the warehouse as part of a short patrol to help train Clary, there weren't supposed to be any demons or Lydia would have surely sent them with more backup. There's a distant crash, and Izzy tells her to scout after it. 

Clary's pretty sure it's an excuse because she's in the way, and not enough of her stabs have hit the demon, but she knows Izzy can handle herself. And she isn't running, she's _scouting_ \- there's a difference. 

The hallway is dark and sketchy, and Clary keeps her knife out, the glow strengthening her. She kicks open the far door, expecting a demon but is only greeted with a ruined room. Even the walls are damaged, and rugs ripped up, shreds of wood scattered all around. Clary keeps her eyes peeled, on edge and waiting for something to jump out of a shadowy corner at her.

There's a gorgeous silver ring by one of the broken windows, and Clary can't help but be drawn to the shiny jewelry. It has a bright green stone, and somehow it doesn't feel vain to think it's like fate, that this ring was created _for her_. And without another thought, Clary slips the ring on. 

Izzy comes back then, practically skips over to her with a huge grin. “Clary! You did so wonderful love, it's like you've been one of us the whole time.” 

Clary blushes, deeper when Izzy plucks up her hands. “I um, I don't know about that-”

“Nonsense! And what a pretty ring, it suits you. I can't believe I missed it earlier.” 

“Thanks,” Clary says, and she knows she should say something about having just found it- but there's something covetous that stops her, has her just smile instead. 

Isabelle brushes her hair behind her ear, fingertips tickling Clary's ear. “I was worried,” Izzy admits with a sad smile. 

“Why?” 

“I heard you yell, I thought the demon got to you.”

Clary shakes her head, can't remember any demon- and Izzy's other hand cups her face, familiar somehow. 

“I don't know what I'd do without you Clary,” Izzy says, and Clary skips a breath. This is like a dream, and Clary doesn't want to crack the fragile moment with a joke or shrug. She's still trying to figure out what to say when Isabelle leans forward, a soft and warm kiss on her lips. It flips a switch, and Clary can do actions- doesn't need to think for those, can just feel. 

Clary threads her fingers into Izzy's silky hair, careful not to tug. She gasps into Izzy's mouth as Izzy's hands move down to her hips, heat blossoming under the gentle touch. Their lips part for air, and there's a couch Clary had forgotten about, somehow whole, that Isabelle sinks down on, and Clary follows, straddling her. 

Clary stares down at the gorgeous girl underneath her, can't help a giddy laugh, can't believe this is happening. “I want to make you feel good,” Clary says, and Isabelle's eyes light up. 

“Can I-?”

“Yes,” Isabelle interrupts with a sly smile, hands slipping up and down her back. 

Clary blushes, “You didn't even let me finish.” 

“The answer's yes,” Izzy says, “with you it always is.” 

And Clary doesn't know what to say to that, a wave of emotion crashing over her as she kisses Izzy again with a fresh urgency. She kisses her until her lungs ache, and she breaks away, pulling at Izzy's dress. 

“Can this-” Clary starts, and Izzy already has it off with a smirk, revealing a purple bra and green boyshorts. 

“Jesus,” Clary breathes, mind stalling. “You're so beautiful,” she says, sliding down to her knees, a trail of kisses from Izzy's neck to her bellybutton. Her hands pause at the top of the green underwear, swallowing thickly. 

“Izzy, are you sure?” 

“Absolutely,” she says, giving a small giggle and pushing her hips up so Clary can slide the thin fabric off easily. “In fact, I'd say your naughty bits are a little too covered up.”

Clary laughs at the echoed sentence, and takes off her shirt, Izzy tossing it over the couch. Clary exhales over her vulva, and Izzy shivers, legs widening. 

“Tease,” Izzy says with a pout.

And with a last smile up at Izzy, Clary refocuses, hands holding her legs open and thumbs petting up her outer labia. Clary hasn't done this in a while, not since her and Maureen experimented back in high school and she tries to remember what worked well then, licking up with a wide stripe first. Her tongue points almost automatically, sliding through Izzy's lips and up to her clit. 

“Mmm, yes,” Izzy groans, hands in her hair suddenly, pressing her face closer. 

Clary looks up, and Isabelle somehow got rid of her bra and Clary's certain she's never seen anything half as incredible as her. She looks like a goddess, nude and decadent above her. And Clary's gripped by the need to see, feel more, burying her face in Izzy. Her thumbs slip more the wetter Izzy gets, trying to hold her lips apart, trying to reach in her deeper. 

“Clary, you feel so good,” Izzy moans, and it feels soon, but sure enough, Izzy's clenching around her tongue rapidly, and Clary can't lick fast enough, the bottom half of her face quickly soaked. Clary giggles, resting her forehead against Izzy's thigh. 

.

“Clary!” Isabelle yells, and Clary's eyes flutter open. The first thing she notices is Izzy's wearing her corset and jeans combination, and she's on the floor. She stands up awkwardly, trying to not think about-

“What was that?” Clary asks. 

Izzy pulls out the ring Clary found, attached to a chain and then tucks it back between her breasts. “You found a ring of desire. It was lucky you were only under its magic for a few minutes, any longer and you'd be feeling fatigued at least.” 

Clary shivers, following Izzy as they walk out. “Why couldn't I tell it wasn't real? It felt like _really_ real.” 

Izzy frowns, “The rings work differently than demons do. They take their forms from your own mind, manipulate your brain chemistry to create the best adventures in wonderland for their host. I don't think anyone's ever escaped one alone. Those that die, their brains scan radically different.” 

Clary gulps, “I'm really glad you were there then.” 

Izzy shrugs, bumping her shoulder with a smile. “Of course. So- what did you see? _Who_ did you see?” 

Clary blushes, and they're exiting the newly demon-less building then, so hopefully Izzy missed it. “Um, a- a girl I know.”

And it's not a lie, and it's not like it's something they've talked about before, and Clary doesn't even feel that bad about the mild misdirection. 

Izzy grins, “Oh! What a lucky lady. Alright, we should take the ring to Magnus and he can check you over, make sure there aren't any residual effects.” 

“Thanks Izzy,” Clary says, and maybe if she's _really_ lucky she'll be able to meet Izzy's eyes again this week without feeling awkward and guilty.


End file.
